fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia kontra Angel
Lucy Heartfilia kontra Angel, to walka stoczona pomiędzy magiem z Gildii Fairy Tail Lucy Heartfilia, a Mrocznym magiem z Oracion Seis Angel. Prolog Zmierzający w stronę Jellala, Natsu, zauważa w rzece nie przytomnego Graya (Gemini zmienione w Graya). Gdy do niego podszedł, zaczął go budzić. Nagle Gemini się budzi i zadowolony z sytuacji ciągnie za linę przez którą pojawiła się pod nimi tratwa. Cierpiący na chorobę lokomocyjną Natsu, pada na tratwę. Gemini używając magii Graya, tworzy lodową włócznię, by zabić Natsu. Lecz w ostatniej chwili duch Lucy, Sagittarius, strzela we włócznię niszcząc ją. Zaskoczone Gemini używa zaklęcia Lodowe Tworzenie: Lanca, jednak Sagittarius ponownie niszczy stworzony przez Gemini lód. Nagle Happy próbuję uratować Natsu, jednak Gemini go zamraża. Gemini zaczyna wypowiadać opinię Graya na temat Happy'ego, i Lucy. Nagle atakuję Lucy, jednak Hibiki ją thumb|220px|[[Natsu na tratwie|left]] obrania. Gemini wypowiada opinie Graya na temat Hibikiego. Lucy wraz z resztą zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy to nie przez działanie Nirvany Gray (oczywiście nie wie że to Gemini zmienione w Graya) tak się zachowuje. Nagle po pytaniu Lucy do Gemini kim naprawdę jest, Gemini używa magii kopiowania i zamienia się w Lucy. Pokazuję piersi Lucy, po czym wszyscy stają się zażenowani. Nagle Gemini zmienione w Lucy zaczyna zbierać informację o niej samej, oraz zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że może manipulować Sagittariusem, ponieważ zmieniony w Lucy posiada jej moce. Na początek karze mu zaatakować z zaskoczenia Hibiki'ego i Lucy, przy czym Hibiki odniósł dość spore obrażenia, a Lucy zrobiła unik. Walka Rozpoczyna się od droczenia się Gemini z Lucy, manipulując Sagittariusem. Po zniknięciu sagittariusa, Gemini pokazują swoją prawdziwą formę, i zjawia się Angel. Potem Lucy korzystając z okazji, wzywa swojego najsilniejszego ducha, Aquarius do walki. Angel znając relację Aquarius z Scorpio, postanawia przywołać Scorpio. Aquarius wraz z Scorpio udają się na randkę za zgodą Angel. Lucy jest zaskoczona znajomością Angel na temat relacji duchów. Postanawia wezwać jej drugiego najsilniejszego ducha, Leo. thumb|360px|Aquarius ze swoim chłopakiem - Scorpio Angel korzystając ze znajomości relacji Aries z Leo, postanawia przywołać Aries. Lucy pyta się, skąd Angel posiada ducha Karen Lilici. Angel z uśmiechem na twarzy, odpowiada że to ona zabiłą Karen, i odebrała jej klucz Aries. Lucy nie chcę pozwolić na ich walkę, lecz Leo przerywa Lucy mówiąc, że może i byli przyjaciółmi, ale teraz on jest własnością Lucy i musi ją bronić. Loke używa Regulusa by wzmocnić siłę walki wręcz. Aries używając magii wełny, walczy wręcz z Loke. Angel postanawia wezwać caelum, by zakończyć tą walkę. Karze mu przemienić się w działo i zestrzelić Lwa gdy Baran go zatrzyma. Caelum trafia w obydwa duchy. Aries po zestrzeleniu mówi Leo, że ma wspaniałą właścicielkę. Lucy z zaskoczenia, mówi Angel że Pobrany plik-1.jpg|Angel, na którą została rzucona Uranometria Images-0.jpg|Wycieńczona Angel Images (1)-0.jpg|Angel nagle wstaję i próbuję kontynuować walkę Angelattacklucy.jpg|Angel zadaję cios Lucy aquariusattack.jpg|Lucy wzywa Aquarius do walki z Angel geminicry.jpg|Reakcja Gemini, po tym jak dowiedzieli się jakie relacje łączą Lucy z duchami Scorpioloveaquarius.jpg|Aquarius razem ze Scorpio fightlokearies.jpg|Aries kontra Leo zestrzeleniariesloke.jpg|Aries i Leo zestrzeleni przez Caelum jaki z niej Gwiezdny Mag, skoro nie dba o swoje Gwiezdne Duchy. Angel twierdzi, że Gwiezdne Duchy są nieśmiertelne, więc w czym problem. Nagle podchodzi do Lucy i zadaję jej cios, przez który dziewczyna upada. Angel wzywa ponownie Gemini, by te zmieniły się w Lucy i użyły Caelum jako miecza. Gemini zaczyna atakować Lucy, raniąc ją. Lucy mówi że nie chcę pozwolić na takie traktowanie Aries, dlatego prosi Angel o to, by zerwała kontrakt z Aries i podarowała klucz jej, by Aries mogła być razem z Loke i być lepiej traktowana, lecz Angel nie zgadza się. Angel karze Gemini skończyć z Lucy, jednak Gemini tego nie robi, ponieważ poruszyły je relacje Lucy z jej duchami. Angel odsyła Gemini do świata gwiezdnych duchów, a Caelum karze już ostatecznie skończyć z Lucy. Nagle Hibiki łapię Lucy, i używając magii Archiwum, zapisuję w jej umyśle zaklęcie Urano Metrii, kończąc zapisywanie mówiąc: "Liczę na ciebie, Lucy." Lucy nagle zaczyna recytować odpowiednią inkantację zaklęcia Urano Metrii. Aktywując je, 88 ciał niebieskich atakuje Angel. Po zaatakowaniu, Lucy nie wiedząc o chodzi, biegnie pomóc Natsu, który cierpiąc na chorobę lokomocyjną leży na tratwie. Jednak powstrzymuję ją Angel, która wstając ranna z wody karze Caelum w nią strzelić. Caelum jednak strzeliło w taki sposób, by nie trafić w Lucy. Po tym nieudanym strzale, Caelum znika, a Angel pada z wycieńczenia. Następstwa Lucy wskakując na tratwę by pomóc Natsu, spada razem z nim do wodospadu. Nie przytomni, budzą się. Zauważają że mają na sobie inne ubrania. Nagle zauważają Virgo, która mówi że przyniosła im ubrania ze Świata Gwiezdnych Duchów, ponieważ ich wcześniejsze były całe w strzępach. Następnie, zauważają że światło Nirvany przemieniło się z ciemnego na jasny. Wtedy Virgo mówi Lucy że musi już iść i znika. Lucy jest zaskoczona, że Virgo przyszła dzięki własnej magii, gdyż jej się wyczerpała. Nagle zza krzaków wyłania się opętana przez Nirvanę Sherry, która chce zaatakować Lucy i Natsu. Jednak Gray nagle się zjawia i ją powstrzymuje. Ta mówi, że chcę pomścić Pana Lyona. Jednak nagle zjawia się Lyon, mówiąc, że nic mu się nie stało i że nie zamierza ginąć w taki sposób. Nirvana opuszcza ciało Sherry, ponieważ ta jest szczęśliwa i napełniają ją pozytywne emocje.